Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin
Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin is the sixty-sixth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the eighth episode of Season 5. It features the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime and aspiring Pokémon Trainer, Ash Ketchum, and the discoverer of natural selection (one of the mechanisms of biological evolution), Charles Darwin. It was released on November 14th, 2016. Cast Nice Peter as Charles Darwin Brian Walters as Ash Ketchum Mary Doodles as Jessie (cameo) Dante Cimadamore as James and an evolving man (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Ash Williams (cameo) Pikachu, Charizard, Butterfree, Alolan Exeggutor, Magikarp, and Lapras (animations, cameos) Lyrics [Note: Ash Ketchum is in blue, Charles Darwin is in dark gray, Charizard is in orange, and Pikachu is in yellow.] 'Ash Ketchum:' Darwin wants to battle? Doesn't seem like a fight! But this should be fun! I've yet to catch the Ghost type! Got the highest speed stat, drop raps lightning fast, Open my pockets and go (Charizard!) on your ass! 'Cause I'm Ash! And that's A to the "shush"! I don't care how many beetles and butterflies you squoosh! Your earthworms can't beat these magical beasties! Your shit-talking mouth is the origin of feces! You got candy raps: Reese's Pieces! In this ecosystem, I'm the dominant species! When it's time to train, I turn to Pikachu, (Pika!) But when I need a weak verse, I choose you! 'Charles Darwin:' Hello there. Welcome to a world called Earth, Where actual minds do groundbreaking work! If you're looking for the fittest, I'm the natural selection! You're so ineffective you couldn't even turn 11! What you spit's just not hard-hitting enough! It's kids stuff! You're soft like a Jigglypuff! You got no Game, Boy, so you'll get the broom quick! The real Ash packs a much bigger BOOMSTICK! I'm a masterful naturalist! What I've glimpsed will outclass all the crap on your laughable list! My research reversed the first words of the Church! You measure your worth by the sales of your merch! 'Ash Ketchum:' Yo, ummm, real quick? This dude spent eight years studying barnacle dick! Kick it! You think I'm impressed by your boat trip? Please! You're the most annoying thing on a Beagle since fleas! You're a glitchy old man best left out at sea! Set sail and Galápago-suck on these! 'Charles Darwin:' Look, Mighty Morphin' Michael Vick, Your animated slave fights make me sick! When I battle a foe from so simple a beginning, I'm not Charles Sheen, but I am Dar-winning! 'Ash Ketchum:' Man, if that's true, then nature is cruel 'Cause the only thing you're winning is your cousin's gene pool! You lost three children while they were still small! TB and scarlet fever; gotta catch 'em all! 'Charles Darwin:' It took millions of years for mankind to evolve! Now they're hunched over cell phones playing with your balls! And it was hard losing my daughters and their brother, As hard as the wood that Oak gave your mother! Scrapped lyricshttps://youtu.be/D5SSbxMCeZk?t=346 'Charles Darwin:' I've been catching critters before you were a Squirtle in your daddy's Poké Balls! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to feature moving subtitles, as the lyrics "doesn't seem like a fight" were seen translating down on the screen as the camera moves around Ash. *The special guest writers, Mat4yo and Cam Greely, have previously been involved in fanmade versions of this battle, including Cam's own Professor Oak vs. Charles Darwin in his VideoGameRapBattles series. *A preview of Wonder Woman appears during the end credits. *This battle was released the same week as the video games Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon. Production *This is the fifth battle to include animated characters. **However, this is the first one to include hand-drawn animated characters. References *The beat, especially during the intro, bears similarity to the original theme song of the Pokémon anime. *In Ash Ketchum's title card, the way Ash raises his head is similar to the intro of the Pokémon anime. *In Charles Darwin's title card, Darwin is using a pair of forceps picking meat out of a turtle's shell and swallowing it. This is a reference to Darwin's habit of eating the animals he used for examination. *During the line "In this ecosystem, I am the dominant species." Ash raises his arms in a way that could mirror the standard stance of Mankey, a Pokémon that is based on a monkey. *During Darwin's line, "You measure your worth by the sales of your merch!", a tone of the Pokémon trainer battle soundtrack from both the gamehttps://youtu.be/ElGm_VUMAy4?t=210 and the animehttps://youtu.be/48S_q42YQkw?t=3 could be heard. *The end of the video plays chiptune, or 8-bit music, to reference the original Pokémon video games. Errors *During the line "You got candy raps: Reese's Pieces!", Ash can be seen throwing what appears to be a Great Ball, but as soon as it leaves his hand, it turns into a regular Poké Ball. Related videos Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin - ERB Behind the Scenes Reference Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 5 Category:Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Mary Doodles Category:Brian Walters